Line connections of this type are used for connecting two lines with each other, which in the course of their use are moved relative to each other around a common axis; often, but not always, only one of the lines is moved, while the other is fixed in place. An intermediate line is used for connecting the two lines, whose one end is connected with the first line by means of a first connection, and its other end is connected with the second line by means of a second connection. In those cases where only one line which is fixed in place is to be connected with a movable line, one of the connections is fixed in place and the other movable. If the intermediate line is embodied to be flexible, it well be guided in a guiding device, if necessary.
Line connections of this type with a fixed and a movable connector and a comparatively inflexible line arranged in a loop are known, wherein the movement extends, starting in a zero position, in both directions of rotation over an angular range of approximately 90.degree., for a total of approximately 180.degree., so that a semicircle can be covered.
In certain areas of employment there is now a requirement of covering the entire circle of 360.degree. in a corresponding manner, wherein even a total angle of more than 360.degree., for example approximately 400.degree., should be covered for reasons of practical realization. With a certain structure it would be necessary, on the one hand, to use a very flexible intermediate line; on the other hand, depending on the conception, the intermediate line should also be subjected to stress by pressure and not only tension, and should therefore not have any flexibility, since generally a flexible element can only be subjected to stress tension, but not pressure. These two requirements cannot be reconciled with each other.
It should therefore be noted that line connections of the type mentioned at the outset, by means of which large angles of rotation up to 360.degree. and more can be covered, are not known.